


play ball!

by alyssastans



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Sports, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, My First AO3 Post, Sports, adora is a hot jock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssastans/pseuds/alyssastans
Summary: Softball AU. Catra is a pitcher and Adora is her catcher. They've had plans of playing together in college for the Fright Zone for as long as they could remember. What will happen when one of them has a change of plans?
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	play ball!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first fic ever. It's just some self-indulgent stuff to help me process season 5. I don't think that having an understanding of baseball/softball will be required to understand future chapters but I will leave footnotes for terms if I think they would be helpful. This fic is 100% inspired by a hockey au I'm loving right now called "sticks and stones" by the user brightbolt.

Catra enjoyed winning. She enjoyed the thrill of competition. She enjoyed the feeling of affirmation that came after all of her hard work paid off. So by nature, she enjoyed sports. But most wouldn't be able to tell because she wasn't exactly what one would call a team player. 

In fact, throughout her life, she had been told as much. And honestly? Her attitude towards others left a lot to be desired. This she knew. She'd been told countless times that her inability to cooperate wouldn't take her far. Goes to show what they knew. Because one thing couldn't be denied, and that was her skill on the diamond. 

Softball had been a constant in her life for as long as she could remember. She figured that's why she endured all the annoying chants, long hot days, and stressful innings on the mound. That and, well. She was good at it. Like _really_ good. Now, Catra was not opposed to a challenge, but it felt amazing to know and be assured of something. 

Also, there was Adora. Her catcher, and long-time best friend who'd always had her back. 

She wouldn't lie. If it hadn't been for Adora, she never would've made it past the early days of playing with the dirt just above the lip of the grass and picking dandelions in the outfield. 

Back then, she didn't like T-Ball, and she absolutely _despised_ her position. Right field. Which, in most cases, can be translated to, "My parents are making me play" / "I want the post-game snacks". She did, however, love batting. That isn't to say she was very good at making solid contact with the ball because she definitely wasn't. But at that age, up through the days of coach's pitch, all you had to do was make _any_ contact and get down the line because the kids were too slow and uncoordinated to do anything about it. Her speed definitely helped though.

That was then though, this was now. Those slow, uncoordinated kids started to gather their bearings and catch up a long time ago. And truthfully, she was initially intimidated by this thought. She felt threatened even. Because if she wasn't one of the best, what was she? But this realization only pushed her to work harder to prove herself. What she was trying to prove, and who she was trying to prove it to, were things she had never quite known.

The competition was stiff around this area. Right now, her high school, which was affectionately called the Crimson Waste by the locals, and not so affectionately called The Waste by others, was preparing for the playoffs. 

It was 6 am on a Saturday. And under normal circumstances, Catra would be dead asleep, her body probably contorted some strange way something that Adora constantly reminded her of. But these were not normal circumstances because she was friends with Adora, and playoffs started Monday. And Adora, being the personification of overachievement, had suggested that they head up to the field for a jog and some practice, during their ride home yesterday. Apparently, Adora didn't believe in coach Huntara's "rest before important games" philosophy. So now, here she was, waiting on the curb for Adora's old, beat-up, white SUV to come humming down the street.

She couldn't be too upset though, because this is what she had come to expect from her after all, Adora was the team captain and she had taken last year's loss extremely hard. They were determined for a positive outcome in their senior year, and even though Catra didn't speak to them much, she knew her teammates were also dead set on winning. They _loved_ Adora, and they showed that by rallying behind her. She made a great captain. And out of the two seniors on the team, she was the obvious choice for the job. 

(It's not like Catra wanted the dumb position anyways).

It was well-known amongst the team that Adora had been in the running for captain ever since the moment she'd first stepped foot on the field in her freshman year. Her energy was contagious, her skill was indisputable, and even though she'd be the last to admit it, Catra was consistently blown away by her game sense. Catra and Adora had both taken starting positions on the varsity team in their freshman year as pitcher and catcher respectively, but while Adora's accomplishment was celebrated, Catra's was favored a lot less. 

Thinking back on the countless arguments she had with her upperclassmen, Catra completely understood why she was never well-liked among her peers, and she had come to learn that her reputation preceded her. Adora always played the mediator at times like those. 

Now, Catra couldn't even remember the last time she'd had a two-sided argument. She'd come to realize that a lot of the younger girls seemed to be quite scared of her. They did their best to steer clear of the senior which, honestly was probably in their best interest. 

Figuring it was too late to mend those relationships, she lets the thoughts pass through her mind. It was too bad though. She'd actually grown a bit fond of most of them. She just hardly, if ever, showed it.

Her thoughts were cut off by a recognizable sound. She always heard Adora's car before she saw it. Not because she was a fast driver (Something which she was quick to remind Catra of. She also loved to tease her because she had gotten a perfect score on her driving test and had never so much as gotten a ticket. Catra, on the other hand, had failed her test twice and had 3 speeding tickets under her belt.). It also wasn't because she blasted her music. It was because her car was ancient. It was an old boxy Mitsubishi that sounded like it could take its last breath at any moment. Adora loved the thing though and affectionately referred to it as "Swifty". Which was a dumb name considering the way the thing chugged if you even thought of going over 50. 

Catra stood up a bit straighter and let her bag fall off one shoulder. She rolled her eyes at the sound of the numerous water bottles at the bottom of it. The same ones she said she'd clean out weeks ago. She dismissed that thought as the car crept to a halt in front of her. 

Adora looked out the window and smiled. Almost as if she couldn't contain it, Catra found herself smiling too. She walked around the front of the car and opened the backside passenger door and haphazardly tossed her bat bag to the floor, before opening the front door and plopping herself down with an exaggerated groan.

A warm, smiling voice to her left responded, "Well good morning to you too." 

Catra smirked, "Good morning, Princess." She noted how the seat was always adjusted to her preferences. As if no one else sat there. It made her happy. It felt _right_. With a small chuckle, she threw her feet up on the dashboard, put her hands behind her head, leaning back into the worn seat and closing her eyes. 

She could practically feel Adora rolling her eyes. "I still don't know where that nickname came from, and get your feet off the dash," she half-heartedly swatted at Catra's legs before she turned and put her feet closer to the window, out of reach. Adora, who couldn't be bothered enough to reach over further, let out a playful sigh and gave up. "Put your seatbelt on."

Catra didn't move, eyes still closed, figuring it was no big deal, and that Adora would want to get to the field as soon as possible.

"Catra..." When Adora still hadn't started the car up, Catra peeked an eye open. "Put it on," Adora repeated semi-seriously. Catra closed her eye again, a smug smile on her face, but this time, she heard a click and some shuffling. Then she felt Adora leaning over her. 

Her eyes shot open, heat shot to her face, and up to her ears. "What're you doing?!" She said bolting up a bit.

Adora seemed unphased before grabbing the seat belt, and buckling her in. "Keeping you safe dummy." She said with a laugh. "Now let's go." 

She started up the car again and they were off.

Catra stared at Adora, a blush still present on her face. She tried to dismiss that embarrassing situation from her head. Why had she assumed something like that? It was a common occurrence when she was with the blonde. Her mind betrayed her body or vice versa. Pinning for that idiot is so tiring.

After a few minutes with minimal small talk, Catra still couldn't help herself from stealing a glance every so often. She often found herself observing Adora while she was driving because she rarely took her eyes off the road. She noticed cute, little, endearing things. Like how she turned her music down when Catra was speaking so she would know that she was receiving her full attention. Or the way Adora's hands were usually at 10 and 2 but today, she sees Adora occasionally lean her elbow on the door, head in her hand, the other at the bottom of the wheel. Or how her jaw set when she was focused on something. Her eyes wandered lower, examining the collarbones that were accented from the tight white and red Under Armour shirt she often wore to workouts or under her jersey on cold days. She allowed her eyes to stray lower still-

Her thoughts immediately dissipated when Adora spared her a quick look saying, "What's on your mind?" Before returning her full attention back to the road. 

Catra tried not to visibly jump at the thought of being caught checking Adora out. She managed to say "The future, I guess."

A pause. The car slowed to a stop at another red light. Adora turned her full attention to her friend, who was still sprawled out in the front seat and said mirthfully "Oh really? Isn't that a little out of character for you, kitten?"

Catra bristled, "I told you not to call me that!" Before sending a half-hearted punch in Adora's general direction. 

Adora snorted, "No, really! That's what you're thinking about," she finished her question genuinely. "What about it?"

The light turned green and Adora returned her concentration to the road. Catra found this made it easier to speak. She didn't have to battle herself to keep eye contact with those steely gray eyes. "College I guess. The Horde is like one of the best teams in the nation. And you heard what Coach said about those scouts who've been at the games. Apparently, they're very impressed with both of us. This has been our dream for so long, right?" Catra smiled and looked over.

It passed quickly but Catra could've sworn she saw a hint of doubt written on her face before it was erased with a little smile, "Right."

Before she could question it, they were pulling up to the field. Adora hopped out, and Catra followed suit. Adora popped the trunk and took out her comically large catcher's bag. Besides the catcher's gear, she also had a fielding glove, her bats, her batting helmet, a face mask (Just in case someone else needed it. She'd been taught that masks were for babies), a small first aid kit, and a shit ton of snacks (sunflower seeds, chewing gum, and crumbled granola bars) in various pockets. She had a habit of being over-prepared for everything.

She lifted the bag with ease and propped it up against her leg as she reached up to pull the trunk back down. 

With her bag slung over one arm, Catra allowed her eyes to roam further down to her friend's toned stomach that stretched out with the upward extension of her arm. She quickly looked away before she had the chance to get caught again.

"Ready?" Adora said with a mischievous smile. 

Catra hiked her bag up over her other shoulder, "No, not really." and prepared herself for what she knew was going to be a hell of a day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Again, this is my first ever fic so please feel free to leave constructive criticism.


End file.
